1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to removable stanchions for supporting life lines and more particularly to a novel stanchion adapted to terminate mountings on a variety of building structures and which includes a detachable portion adaptable for removal when not required.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, stanchions have been combined so as to cooperatively support a life line or a pair of life lines which are trained around the perimeter of a predetermined area. Such an area may be the gunwale of a boat or the edge of a building on a roof. In the latter instance, the life line is intended for temporary use while workmen are in the process of construction or repair activities on the roof. Once the construction or repairs have taken place, the life line is removed. However, upon the need for workment to go along at subsequent times, a new life line system must be established. Installation at this time is extremely hazardous to personnel, time consuming and it may structurally damage the building fixtures upon which the life line system is being reestablished.
Such prior art systems can be found in disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,379,572 and 3,268,193. Although the prior stanchions and line supports are useful for their intended purposes, they do not reflect a detachable or removable construction and do not provide means for reusable supports in the event establishment of a safety line system is needed after initial installation.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a stanchion for life line support that may be readily installed and removed leaving a base portion secured to the building construction for future reestablishment for a life line system.